A Happy Christmas After All
by Queen Zeppelin
Summary: AUMuggleworld. Harry is kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy and Sirius and Remus rescue him, save Draco from his abusive father and confess their love for each other RLSB SLASH


**This was originally a short story that I had to write for English, so, of course, I loosely based it on Harry Pot****ter. Here is a new version of it, actually using Harry Potter character names, bringing in slash, changing the ending and adding Draco into the picture…cute Remus/Sirius, but mostly a family fic. **

**Original story can be found at w w w (dot)**** deviantart (dot) com (/) deviation (/)47380686 **

_**By**__** Goagirl**_

_**Oneshot**_

_**Family/romance (no incest, but some slash)**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Complete**_

_**Over 3000 words!!!**_

A Happy Christmas After All

"_Eeee!" squealed __Harry Potter-Black, as his godfather-turned-father, Sirius Black, swung him through the air. He burst into childish giggles as the wintry London air breezed by his tanned face and chaotic ebony hair, making his brilliantly emerald-green eyes water._

"_Put me down, Dad!" the boy cried. The man chuckled as he gently put his six-year-old adopted son back down on the sidewalk of the bustling street._

"_You know," grinned __Sirius, as he scratched the small wolf tattoo over his collarbone, "all you had to do was ask." His heart melted as Harry sent him his trademark wounded puppy look and jumped back into his arms. Harry giggled when the force knocked Sirius across some slippery black ice on the sidewalk and into a sleek-looking man in a three-piece suit. The childish laughter left as the other man also slipped, and roughly bumped his head into the brick wall of a nearby building. _

_Sirius'__ apologies died on his lips as the strange man ignored his outstretched helping hand, choosing to straighten up himself. Like most of the people who live in this part of the city, he looked Danish, and when he articulated his speech, his accent spoke of wealthy education._

_"I would greatly appreciate it if you kept the plebian hands of the brat and yourself off my person." The stranger sneered as his eyes took in __Harry's bundled body, as well as the long, silky black hair and leather jacket of his father. His sneer grew more pronounced as his eyes swept past Sirius' tattoo. The strange man's eyes bored into the other's for a split second before he spun on his heel and stormed off into the late afternoon bustle. _

Sirius was roughly jerked out of his memories as the policeman beside him asked him yet again if there were any clues as to what might have happened to Harry. The boy had been missing for nearly six hours, and was last seen walking home from school, but the cops had started the search early, mostly because of Harry's age and the large wad of cash Sirius had paid them to get his son back. Sirius paused for a moment while he re-contemplated his thoughts for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night.

"Wait, there is one thing," he said, his eyes lighting with remembrance. "About two days ago, Angelo and I were fooling around downtown. We both slipped on some ice and accidentally bumped into this nasty weasel of a man. He hit his head pretty badly on a nearby wall, yet refused our help, insulting us instead. Other than that, we've gotten along extremely well with everyone we've met; everyone commented on what an adorable boy Harry is..." Sirius' spoken thoughts trailed into silence as his eyes welled with tears. He didn't hear the officer's reply, instead slipping back into a dazed misery. Harry was his everything. Sirius was the one who saw him open his eyes for the first time, held his delicate body close to his larger one at infancy, saw him walk for the first time, and accidentally got called 'daddy' by that very same boy, much to Angelo's biological father's consternation. He almost burst into tears right there at the thought of his best friend, James Potter. Even as James lay on his deathbed, the only thought was of his son. He had made Sirius promise to adopt him and look after him, no matter what. A promise that he had kept. Until now. Sirius had failed.

"Mr. Black?" cut in the policeman, snapping Sirius out of his despairing thoughts once again. "Would you mind describing this man for us?"

"Uh…sure," replied Sirius. "He had long white-blond hair, maybe a couple of inches shorter than mine, but thinner. I saw a scar on his hand that looked a lot like a crescent moon. His icy eyes seemed to cut into my soul; they were made of steel. His suit looked to be tailored, though I didn't get a close look and his-"

"That's alright," the officer cut in, "I think I know of whom you are talking. You are right to think him suspicious. He is Lucius Malfoy and currently heads the largest mafia organization in Britain. We believe him responsible for many of the crimes in Europe, but are unable to catch him, as the slippery man has a habit of paying his way out of the few dilemmas he finds himself in. I'm afraid that if you hurt him in any way, he'll take it personally and lash out at the one you love the most. I'm sorry, but there really isn't anything we can do if Malfoy abducted your son. We rarely deal with this sort of incident and--"

Even before the policeman finished, Sirius was livid. Not necessarily angry at Malfoy (although at that moment, he hated that man with every fibre of his being), but fuming at the way the cop was speaking about the situation. From the way he went on, you would think that they were going to _ignore_ the kidnapping, just because of that one organization! Finally, Sirius blew.

"'_ISN'T ANYTHING YOU CAN DO!_'" came the mocking scream of fury, "JUST BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR BLOODY POLICE FORCE HAS 'RARELY DEALT WITH A SITUATION' LIKE THIS, YOU THINK YOU ALL CAN BLOODY _IGNORE_ THE FACT THAT MY _SON_ HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE BLOODY _MAFIA!"_ Sirius rarely yelled, and when he did, it quickly became obvious that either he was extremely angry or Harry was hurt or in trouble. In this case, it was both, which was an extremely bad combination for whoever ended up at the receiving end of his famous Black temper. Sirius realized he was shouting and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down.

"I do not know whether or not you have a family, Officer;" Sirius hissed icily, his voice like an icicle of poison, "But, if you do, then you know the panic and pain I am going through. If you aren't going to continue the investigation, then I'll find Harry myself!" And with these parting words, Sirius Black turned and stalked away from the confused and slightly afraid policeman, muttering obscenities under his breath.

But, back at the roomy flat he and Harry shared, he promptly collapsed on a couch in the living room and burst into tears. He just buried his face in his hands and let it all loose. Sirius sat there for a minute, sobbing, until his salty tears eventually stopped running down his cheeks and dried. Realizing that crying wouldn't do anything to help Harry, he got up and, pacing, made a list of whom to contact. The first obvious choice would to be to call his and James' longtime friend, Remus Lupin. He knew he would find comfort and help there, as he knew the other man cared for Harry deeply and would do anything to get him back to safety. He managed a small smile at the thought of his longtime crush, oblivious to the fact that Remus felt the same way. Another person to meet up with would be an old acquaintance of his. Dung didn't always stay on the right side of the law, but the sly fox always knew who else was up to nonsense in the city. After meeting with Remus and Dung, he would either further his plans to rescue Harry or 'play it by ear'. With those people in mind, he strode over to the telephone and quickly dialed Remus' number. It rang for a few seconds, until a deep voice answered.

"Hello?" Sirius heaved a great sigh in relief; he never had been so glad to hear the voice of Remus.

"Rem? Hey, it's Si." And, without giving Riccardo a chance to answer to his old nickname, he rushed on. "Listen I need to ask a favour of you. Harry's been kidnapped and I'm asking you to--"

"I'll be right there." Twenty minutes and a quick phone call to Dung later, the doorbell rang insistently. Sirius rushed to open the door to his slightly muscular, sandy-haired friend and threw himself into his shivering arms. Remus didn't need to ask or say anything; he just held and comforted his again sobbing friend.

"Okay, let me get this straight. Harry's been kidnapped by the Mafia, the police won't do anything, and we're about to visit a criminal for ideas to where Harry may be. Am I right?"

Sirius gave a snort as Remus spoke from the passenger's seat in Sirius' Pathfinder. "Eloquent as usual, my friend, but, yes, you are correct."

"You, 'my friend', are nuts, and if it was anyone other than you or Harry, I'd be gone," came Remus' amused reply. "So, where is this guy supposed to be?"

"We aren't going to meet him per say; he just told me to go to a certain security box where he left information." The rest of the trip to the bank was in silence as the best friends discussed what was to come with dread, distress and determination.

Another twenty minutes later and Remus and Sirius were the holders of the information they needed as to where Malfoy held his fort. They had no idea how to rescue Harry, but decided that they would assess the situation when they got there. Remus drove the Pathfinder north out of the city. Eventually, the sight of an extremely large manor, its hilly property surrounded by barbed wire, crept up on them. They cut off the icy road about one kilometer from the boundary, and slowly drove up to the fence, keeping out of sight. The property held many buildings. It would be difficult to find Harry, mused Sirius. He voiced this thought to Remus, who just gave a relieved grin and pointed to a diminutive, dirty, dilapidated shed against the fence, about fifteen meters away from them. Sirius shot a bewildered look at Remus, confused.

"I can hear whimpers," was Remus' short reply as he tapped his sensitive ears, as though it was an adequate explanation. Crunch, crunch, said the snow under their feet as they stealthily crept towards the back of the dingy shed. When they arrived, Sirius gently knocked on the back of the shed.

"Harry?" he called quietly, "You alone in there?" The rustling quieted, and then a raspy voice answered.

"Dad?"

The grins on the faces of Sirius and Remus could have lit a room with their happiness and light.

"Dad?" The voice held a trace of panic at the thought that his beloved father was gone. "Is that you? Yeah, I'm alone."

"How are you doing? What's it like in there? Are there any ways to escape? Are you being fed? Have they tried to hurt you? Have they--" His voice was cut off as Harry giggled happily. "Same old Dad," he answered. "Yeah; I'm _freezing_; not from the inside; not really; nope." His voice was getting stronger. "Is anyone else out there? Have you come to rescue me? Is the Jeep out there? Did you bring food? Where exactly am I?"

"It's me, Remus," the other man explained, "and, to quote you, I'm the only other one out here; of course; not far from here; sorry, no; a bit north of the city. How did they put you in there?"

"There is a door on the other side of the shed, but there is some sort of lock on the outside that is too strong for me to do anything about."

"Okay." Sirius replied. "Hang on a second. We'll be right there." Sirius pulled a set of blue wire cutters out of his jacket pocket and cut a hole in the fence large enough for him and Remus to crawl through. Luckily, it was dark and there were no nearby lights, so they didn't have to worry about being caught. They quickly cornered the shed and saw a simple padlock trapping Harry in. Sirius groaned at the thought of having to find a key and buried his face in his hands. A few moments later and he was suddenly being poked sharply. He looked up just in time to see Remus rolling his eyes and holing up a bobby pin before he quickly had the breath knocked out of him as a crying whirlwind shot straight into his arms. When asked about it later, Sirius said that he could barely remember anything at all, except for the fact that he never wanted to let go of Angelo again. After Harry, Sirius and Remus calmed down and more hugs were exchanged, the young boy tugged Sirius' leather sleeve urgently, abruptly remembered an important detail.

"Dad? Um, can we take Draco with us? He won't be missed."

"Draco?" Harry silently pointed back into the shed where an adorable mop of silky blond hair was stirring slightly. Horrified, he sprang towards the shed, gently lifting the boys head in his hands. Sirius let out a gasp as he saw that the boy, who looked to be around Harry's age, was covered in bruises.

"Harry?" His son's eyes filled with tears as he responded.

"He-he tried to help me and his d-dad h-hit him!" Bursting into tears, he hid his face in Remus' coat as his new godfather comforted him. Luckily for the emotional little child, he didn't see Sirius' face turn into a thundercloud at his words. Above all crimes, Sirius believed that child abuse and sexual assault were the worst. He gathered Harry back into his arms while Remus tenderly picked up the other tiny boy. He sharply raised his honey eyes as they met with Sirius' own dark blues. Draco was far too thin to be normal. It looked as if the abuse had been going on for quite some time.

The two adults carefully carried the children back to their truck. Harry, never leaving the safety of Sirius' arms, soaked up his father's protective embrace. Remus had to drive back to the flat, knowing that Sirius would not let Harry, nor Draco, whom they were both quickly becoming fond of, out of his tight grip. Their eyes met, and they smiled, both slightly amused at their relief that Draco was safe; the boy hadn't even met them!

About halfway back, the horrid jolt of realisation shot through Sirius' mind as he became conscious that Malfoy had left Harry and Draco to either starve or freeze to death- whichever came first. But, as he looked at the dozing face of his son, he knew that he did not care what happened to Malfoy, as long as he stayed away from Harry, Remus, Draco and himself. He would always hold a strong hatred buried deep inside his core for the man that dared to kidnap his son and abuse Draco, but decided to leave the matter alone- unless Malfoy chose to interfere with the Potters, Blacks and Lupins again. Until then, Sirius would make sure that their paths would not cross.

An hour later, Remus, who had been invited to spend the night, was cradling Draco in his arms; Draco had woken when they were almost home and had been happily accepted into the strange little family. Harry and Sirius were curled up on the couch together, just enjoying their time together. Sirius and Remus were side-by-side, with the boys in their laps, unknowing to the other's feeling for them.

Sirius didn't realize that he had dozed off, but as he woke, he got a glimpse of the clock on the mantle above the dying fire, that said that the time was around 4:00 in the morning. He tried shifting his weight into a comfortable position, but gave a small squeak of surprise, feeling heaviness on him. Remus' face was just inches from his own, his whole body shoved in between Sirius and the back of the couch, his torso pressed against Sirius. Sirius' mouth curved into a sleepy smile, sensing Remus' arms tightly around him. He raised his head slightly, looking for the boys, relaxing as he took note of the slumbering boys piled together on the floor. He froze, hearing mumbling from the man on top of him. He brought his eyes back to Remus, and jolted in surprise at the amber eyes right in front of his own.

"They look adorable, don't they." Remus seemed to make it into a statement instead of a question. He was right; Harry's darker skin and hair, against Draco's porcelain skin and white-blond hair were perfect opposites.

"He fits in here though…I hope we won't be jailed for kidnapping"

"I doubt it," Remus countered. "He didn't want him in the first place, why now?" Sirius just smiled at him, wondering if it was the closeness to the tawny-haired man that made him feel drunk. He suddenly leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against Remus', tingles spreading throughout his body. Apparently, he also had the courage of a drunk. He abruptly pulled back, panicking at the realisation of what he had just done.

"Shit, Rem! I'm so sorry!" he babbled, not taking in Remus' amused upwards turn of his lips. "I didn't mean to I just-" he broke off, closing his eyes in shame. "You hate me now, don't you?" he asked, terrified of the response.

"Well, since you decided to take your lips off of mine, I'm certainly considering it."

"WHAT!?" Rolling his eyes, Remus bent down, licking Sirius' lower lip sensually.

"I. Like. You. A lot." Sirius' eyes widened momentarily, before closing happily at the incredible sensations shooting through his body as Remus kissed him again.

This Christmas was definitely looking up.

**Hope you liked it. Anyone wanna beta?**

**Seeing as this is a rewrite of a short story for English, I might have missed some of the Harry Potter-ifying, tell me if I screwed up anywhere.**

**Review please. Remember, every time you don't click that light indigo button on the far left, the review bunny falls on its face. We don't want the review bunny to look like Crookshanks, do we? Review!!!**


End file.
